


Два раза обратно

by adianna



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Travel<br/>Бильбо, Торин, Битва Пяти Армий, бесстыдный флафф и fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два раза обратно

Они не выберутся.   
Это была глупая мысль, недостойная Короля под Горой, но даже короли должны признавать неизбежное: их тринадцать, они окружены, а единственное возможное подкрепление накрепко увязло на соседнем склоне. Отступать тоже некуда, расчищенный их атакой коридор схлопнулся за ними c лязгом стального капкана. Поэтому если не случится чуда, живыми они не выберутся.  
Даже гномы не могут махать секирами вечно.

Рука со щитом висела плетью, и если бы не племянники ему уже не один раз снесли бы голову. Но когда враги лезут отовсюду, даже они не могут быть в шести местах одновременно, поэтому Бомбур своей массой загораживал Фили, пока Нори делал самодельную шину из обломка копья, а Кили отстреливался из-за спины Двалина, оберегая ногу. Уже через пару секунд они перестроятся и снова сомкнут круг, но за эти мгновения в появившуюся брешь прямо перед Торином успел прорваться орк с огромным ятаганом. 

Удар был такой силы, что его отбросило на спину и временно потемнело в глазах. А когда прояснилось, орк лежал на земле с все еще занесенным для второго, смертельного удара мечом, а над ним ослепительно полыхал голубым эльфийский клинок-зубочистка. 

\- Бильбо? - еще секунды назад их теснили со всех сторон, орки сливались в огромное ощетинившееся мечами море, где-то вдали сражались люди и эльфы, а гномы Дейна безуспешно пытались пробиться в их сторону, и один хоббит в жизни не смог бы сюда добраться. Но вот он, тут, прямо перед глазами, и даже орки, казалось, на секунду опешили и отпрянули, прикрывая глаза от холодного сияния Жала и давая им несколько драгоценных секунд передышки. - Как ты здесь оказался? 

Бильбо сбивчиво дышал, несколько раз открывал рот, словно собирался заговорить, словно хотел высказать все сразу и не знал с чего начать. 

\- Я не знаю, как это получилось. Они говорили пройдет, время лечит, но я только сидел и думал... - Бильбо смотрел на него, Торина, словно не мог насмотреться, словно они не виделись _годы_ , с радостью, будто оказаться в самом центре сечи без надежды на спасение - это лучшее, что могло с ним случиться. - Я просто хотел успеть, хоть однажды. Я ничего в жизни так не хотел, как успеть сюда.

Орки снова бросились в атаку и у Торина не осталось времени не то что ответить, даже переживать, как они будут прикрывать так неожиданно свалившегося им на голову хоббита (Кто в здравом уме мог додуматься идти в бой в домашнем халате и тапочках? Где он вообще их достал?). Хорошо, хоть, эта небольшая передышка дала возможность перетащить раненых Кили и Фили в центр, за спины остальных. 

Потом, потом они обязательно поговорят. О дружбе, предательстве, о Сердце Горы, о словах сказанных в запале и так и не сказанных. А еще о том, почему Бильбо только облегченно вздохнул и совсем не удивился, когда темное облако на горизонте распалось в мелкие точки и по всему полю пронесся крик «Орлы! Орлы!». 

Занятые битвой, никто из них не заметил, когда именно простое золотое колечко на пальце у Бильбо потускнело и рассыпалось в пыль.


End file.
